


Angel in the Outfield

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baseball, Castiel Does Not Understand Humans, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: Sam and Dean are at a baseball game and Castiel manages to shock everyone in the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I have no idea where this came from, but it’s silly, it’s fun, and there’s not much more to it. Thanks to San Antonio Rose from ff.n and livejournal for the quick beta. 
> 
> This is set roughly season five-ish, but that doesn’t really play into the story

Dean Winchester settled down in the seat next to his brother, Sam. He passed over one of the beers and the nachos, keeping the second beer and the two hot dogs to himself. “I think we needed this, Sammy,” he said. He looked down at the field for a moment.

Sam smiled as he juggled his food for a moment. “We did.” He looked down at the field just as the hitter struck out. He chuckled. “I told you,” he pointed out.

“Shut up, it’s still just the fifth.”

“So?” Sam asked, grinning in a way Dean hadn’t seen in… too long. “They’re losing,” he drawled out, all little-brother insolence.

Dean chuckled. “It ain’t over until it’s over, Sammy.”

Right at that moment, Dean’s phone rang. He sighed and pulled it out. They might be taking a break, but the world wasn’t, and the only people who had that number would only call if it was important.

He checked and deflated slightly. “Hey, Cas,” he said.

Sam sat up and tilted his head to try to hear. 

“Dean,” Castiel said. “Where are you?”

Dean blinked. “Uh, we’re at Fenway Park, in Boston, watching the game. Why?”

He heard the tell tale static as the angel flew somewhere and the cell towers lost the signal for a moment, before finding it in the new location. 

Dean looked around, expecting to see Castiel somewhere nearby. Sam groaned, as the crowd around them started gasping. 

“Cas?”

“Dean, I don’t see you,” Castiel said. “There are a lot of people here.”

“No shit,” Dean said as he looked for the angel. Dean finally found Castiel and gaped for a moment.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean managed.

Castiel stood there, still in his trenchcoat, talking on his phone like nothing odd was going on, right smack in center field. “Dean, why are there only a few people down here and everyone else watching?”

“It’s a baseball game,” Dean managed. “And you’re right on the field. Go on, get out of there. Sammy and I will come find you.”

Castiel looked down at his phone and even from a distance Dean could see the unhappy look on his face. A second later he looked up and disappeared.

Dean groaned as the crowd started chattering around them. He could hear people trying to figure out what had happened and how it had been done.

“Time to go?” Sam asked.

“Cas, is whatever you wanted urgent?” Dean asked into his phone. 

“Not terribly,” Castiel replied. “I am sorry I interrupted you. I wanted to ask Sam about the omens in Toledo.”

“He wants to know about the omens in Toledo,” Dean relayed.

Sam made a face and held out his hand. He took the phone and started talking quietly. Dean didn’t bother listening to something he already knew, just watched the crowd and the players in their confusion.

Finally, he started to chuckle.

Sam handed him back his closed phone, grinning. He started to laugh, too.

And that was it. They were both gone, laughing way too hard. They missed the game restarting, and by the time they calmed down, it was already halfway through the sixth.

“Angel in the Outfield, dude,” Sam finally said.

Dean shook his head fondly. “I hope Cas never changes.”


End file.
